The Hazel Wood Expedition
by panda24sushi
Summary: A Hetalia horror story! Arthur Kirkland needs to enter a famous haunted house to lift any curse that may be in this house. But Arthur can't do this alone, he also brings the rest of the Allies. But can Arthur accomplish his mission and get him and his friends out alive? Later in the story might add other stuff to make it teen (it might not even be scary though)
1. Introduction

_On a mountain in England, around London, a old mansion stood there. It was said to be haunted, but no one knows for sure. No one has entered the mansion and no one has left it. The great mansion is known as the Hazel Wood Manor. The mansion was owned by the Clifton family, who lived in the mansion for ten years, until there disappearance. They were the first and last owners. The mansion has been untouched since World War Two, where the last person who entered the mansion, disappeared. Today, in the twenty first century, a group of six persons (or Nations) investigate the manor and find a way to remove the evil inside._...

* * *

That is the intro... (i tried)


	2. Welcome to the Hazel Wood Manor (Ch 2)

"Dude, are you really sure this is the place?" A young man with sky blue eyes and glasses looked at the large mansion. The wind howled and blew his golden blonde hair and knocked off the glasses that were loosely set on his face. "Oh, come on! I can't even look at the place for a minute with out the wind blowing my glasses off!" he was from America, often wore a leather bomber jacket with a fifty in the back. He was obnoxious at times but he knew how to take things seriously when required. He also seemed to love fast food and always seemed to be hungry. But no matter how much he ate, he never looked fat, but his weight seemed to tell a different story.

The mansion was a mess: the plants had died and the weeds took over the garden, the house needed cleaning and many, many repairs. It did look run down but it was truly a beautiful work of architecture. The manor was very Old-fashion, it was obviously inspired by the French-Gothic style. It you could see signs of the rest of the world in the house: a Greek statue greeted you in the entry way, a magnificent roman pillar and you could even see a zen garden. The people who lived in this house obviously traveled he world.

"Oh, stop complaining! You're in front of a famous haunted house and you can't even look at it without a little of respect?" a British man spoke "it has to be the mansion, it even fits the description; white paint on the outside, a French Gothic style, the zen garden and Greek statue. It all fits the description exactly!" He took a few keys out of his pants pocket. He scratched his messy blonde hair with one hand as his emerald eyes studied the large steel gate that protected the mansion from the outside world.

"I remember when this manor was built, it was a long time ago but when i first laid eyes on it i knew that there was something wrong with it." he said as he took out a small notebook out of his jacket pocket. He usually would wear nice suit, but today he stuck with a black, warm fleece jacket with a white button up shirt and tie that resembled the British flag. But he wouldn't dare too put on jeans. No, not this gentleman, he was too proper for jeans; he would just wear a pair of black slacks rather than a pair of jeans. Unlike his American friend who wore a t-shirt and jeans with his bomber jacket.

"Arthur, I knew you did magic and such, but you can sense danger too? It seems that 'Our One Star Cook' has a new use in life, no?" another man walked up to where Arthur was standing. He was a French man, no mistaking it. He was quite attractive to (not that the others weren't), his long silky blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the light. Even his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He could even pull of a small beard at his chin. Arthur always wondered how he was so popular with the ladies with what he called "a pathetic excuse for a beard".This man could make you fall in love with only one wink and a flirty smile. This is one reason why Arthur didn't like him, but he was a member of a former alliance and he is has known him longer than anyone else in the group.

Arthur gave him a dirty look, " Bonnefoy! I'm not paying you to insult my cooking!"

"Monsieur, please call me Francis, you've known me long enough." Francis smiled at Arthur " Unless we are now calling each other by nickname? Right Iggy?"

"Don't call me such a foolish name!" Arthur snapped at Francis, "Look, I'm paying you a lot of money! And the only one who volunteered for this is Matthew, so i have to give up a lot of money. The least you can do is call me by my name".

"Dude, can we go in now? I really don't want to stay out here any longer!" the golden haired man exclaimed as he jogged in on place to get him warm.

" Alfred F. Jones! Haven't I told to not to call me that?!" Arthur also snapped at Alfred, "You need to be patient and wait for Matthew, Ivan, and Yao." As Arthur lectured Alfred a soft voice finally spoke.

"Hey, you guys, I've been here the whole time", the voice was very, very soft, it was almost a loud whisper " How come you guys didn't see me, eh?"

"What? Now there are two Alfreds?" Arthur was extremely confused, he also felt guilty not recognizing him in he first place.

"This is not Alfred, this is Matthew Williams, my little brother. Can't you tell by his golden silky hair that is much like my own?" Francis stood by Matthew who was a bit taller than he was, "Right Alfred? It's quite a shame that Iggy here can't tell the difference between you two brothers". Matthew had similar features that Alfred had, like the golden hair and blue eyes. He even had glasses like he did. But Arthur knew better. Matthew was shy and quite. Most of the time he isn't even noticed and people often forget who he is. Unlike Alfred, Matthew was raised in Canada, so he seemed to have resistance to the cold. Especially with with his warm, crimson sweater with a maple leaf on the front and beanie.

"I can't believe that it's taking Ivan and Yao so long just to get here" Arthur set his luggage down next to him, "They should be here by now" Just after Arthur spoke an nice shiny, black Roewe 950 approached the mansion's gates. "Well you wanted them here, no? Now they are here" Francis walked over to the truck so he could help with the luggage. A tall man with light , almost white, blonde hair and a long white scarf stepped out of the passenger seat of the car. This was Ivan Braginski, he always tried to be nice and he always seemed to smile, but most fear him for some reason. the wind howled again, making Ivan close his eyes. Finally the wind stopped, an he then opened his beautiful purple eyes. "I'm sorry that we were late! Traffic was bad in London" Ivan was walking towards the mansion's gates.

When the car's engine stopped, the owner of the car stepped out of the driver's side of the car. This man , Yao Wang, was the shortest of the group, he was around five feet. He has long dark brown hair that goes a little below his shoulders and it's usually put into a ponytail. Yao's feminine looks and body often confuses people when t comes to his gender. Most of the time people mistaken him for a girl, and he has a short temper. Yao was stubborn too. Even though Francis tried to help him carry his bags, he rejected the help and carried them himself.

"Aiyah! Wait up Ivan aru!" Yao had a strange habit, he would say aru after almost every single sentence. This only really annoyed Britain at times. Yao finally caught up to Ivan.

"Huh? Yao why are you dressed up so lightly on such a cold morning?" Ivan stared at Yao's clothes. He was wearing a silk Chinese shirt with thin panda hoodie. Yes, he had a pair of gloves on and a short red scarf but he still looked cold "You must be cold."

"Bu shi (1), I'm not cold" Yao continued

"Do you want me to lend you my jacket? I have an extra in my bag."

"Bu shi, I'm not aru."

"Are you sure?"

"Shi de (2)! I'm sure! I'm just fine aru! Now stop asking!" Yao than stomped away to the gate. Ivan just shrugged and continued walking. Francis was a few feet be hide him.

Arthur took out the key that opened the gate " Alright, time for count off! Alfred F. Jones?"

"The Hero is here!"

Arhtur sighed "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Présent (3)"

"Yao Wang?"

"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ (4)"

"Matthew Williams?"

"I'm here"

"And last but not least, Ivan Braginski?"

"YA zdes' tozhe (5)!"

"Alright now that we are all here..." Arthur paused a moment to unlock the gate. Once he unlocked it, he pushed the door open and said "Welcome to the Hazel Wood Manor!"

* * *

Translation:

(1). "No" in Chinese

(2). "Yes" in Chinese

(3). "Present" in French

(4). "I am here" in Chinese

(5). "I'm here too" in Russian

* * *

If there are any errors, please notify me so i can fix them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
